


A Little Stroll in the Moonlight

by MariaVenera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVenera/pseuds/MariaVenera
Summary: Blaise runs into Luna during a strange ritual
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Little Stroll in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark's Weekly Slug Club Prompt 7.20.20  
> #Slytherin

It was a cool fall evening when Blaise Zabini was patrolling the halls at Hogwarts. He had returned for his 8th Year with a handful of other students and was looking forward to a return of normalcy. Blaise was lost in this thought as he heard a faint singing coming from a small corridor. As he got closer he realized it was chanting… he extinguished the lumos on his wand and crept up slowly, not wanting to give himself away. 

As he got closer he saw a figure dancing under a very large window, bathed in moonlight and little else. She had a sheer white fabric scarf around her neck as she twirled around in the moonlight, singing her haunting tune. Her long blonde hair, practically white in the dark surroundings. 

Blaise was suddenly struck that he probably should be watching this… as he turned to leave he heard a small whisper call to him.. 

“Oh Blaaaise... Come join me… the crumpsacks are more likely to show up if you help me…” 

It was then that Blaise realized the woman he was watching was Luna. He instantly flushed. He has been mesmerized with the ethereal beauty for years, but his station and her choice of friends kept them apart before the war. He knew this was his chance. 

He slowly crept closer until he was only a foot away from her, as she swayed in front of him. “What do you need me to do, Luna? I’ll do whatever you need.” Emphasizing the whatever with a twitch of his eyebrow. She smiled back at him and began undressing him. When he was just as naked as she was... She unwrapped her scarf and put it around both of them and took his large dark hands and placed them on her small waist. She twirled them in the moonlight and began whispering the chant in his ears. He didn’t recognize it, but he knew that most rituals were strengthened with sex magic. He slid his hands lower to cup her ass and pulled Luna towards him. He was already hard from feeling her sway against him, and Luna instinctively reached down to grab him. He lowered his head to kiss and bite her neck as he squeezed and palmed her ass. She was moaning into his kisses as she readily pumped his cock in her small hands. Suddenly, she turned around, and placed her arms on the window sill, and pulled Blaise behind her.. “Pleaaasee Blaise… the sex magic will help us both and the crumpsacks…” 

Needing no further urging, Blaise drove his cock deep into her core as she practically bent at the waist with pleasure. As he pistoned in and out of her, she leaned back up and he wrapped his arms around her, playing with her taut nipples. Luna moaned and encouraged him on. As he was close to reaching his peak, he heard a guttural moan coming from Luna, as she writhed against his cock, cumming with a force that brought him to orgasm as well. As they both came, a faint glow of magic emanated from them both to cause a hazy glowing fog around them. Luna looked very pleased with herself and with Blaise. She turned around to kiss him deeply. 

“Thank you, Blaise… you’ve been a great help... We should do this again… we don’t need to do it for the crumpsacks though next time… but I do think they were pleased.” she tilted her head towards the window. 

Blaise looked out of the window, astonished to see tons of flying fairy-like creatures all glowing and hovering around. 

“Luna, we can do this whenever and wherever you want…”


End file.
